


Foot club yukiran

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, i love yukiran, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Ran finds out that her crush and rival Yukina has a foot fetish.
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ran rummaged through her pockets, trying to find something.  
\- My phone... where is it?  
Ran searched for it in her bag, but she didn’t find it. Where could it be? Maybe she left it at the studio, where she practiced with Afterglow and Roselia?  
Ran ran to the studio, hoping that her phone is still there. She opened the door and saw Roselia’s vocalist.  
\- Minato-san? What are you doing here? - asked Ran.  
\- M-mitake-san...! I-I can explain! - Yukina’s face turned red.  
\- I don’t think that you can explain this...  
Yukina was sitting on the floor. She was without socks and she massaged her own feet. When Yukina saw her rival, she became so flustered and tried to find her socks, but they weren’t here for some reason.  
Yukina was so angry because Ran interrupted her feet-massaging session. Yukina realized that she likes feet when she was in 2nd grade. She couldn’t live without massaging, licking and making herself horny with her own feet. Everyday when Yukina finishes her practice with Roselia, she goes to the studio, locks herself so nobody can see her and starts doing naughty things with her own feet. But now she couldn’t do it because her rival saw all this. If only Yukina made sure that she closed the door...  
Ran was in love with Yukina for a long time. She became so horny when she saw Yukina like that. So hot... Ran felt like she’s becoming more and more hot, she wanted Yukina so much... But Yukina will never love her... unless?  
\- Mitake-san. You saw me like that, and now I should punish you.  
\- Huh?!  
Ran wasn’t scared. She didn’t know how Yukina will punish her, but she was too horny and she didn’t care. She just wanted Yukina.  
Yukina came closer to Ran and took Ran’s clothes off. She did the same thing for herself. Ran was shocked. Yukina’s body was too beautiful, too perfect... Yukina laid on top of Ran and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Ran started moaning quietly.  
\- Do you like it, Ran?  
Ran was happy. Yukina called her by her first name for the first time!  
\- Y-yes... I like it so much... Don’t stop, Yukina...  
Yukina started kissing her neck. Ran started moaning louder. Yukina left a bruise in her neck and then left a little soft kiss on this bruise.  
Then Yukina started kissing down Ran’s body, leaving more and more soft kisses everywhere. She liked Ran and her body and her everything, but Ran didn’t know what Yukina truly wants. She enjoyed Yukina’s love, and that’s the only thing that mattered.  
\- Louder, you’re my everything! - screamed Yukina.  
“Louder, you’re my everything”? It’s a song lyric. Maybe that means that Ran should moan louder? Ran did what Yukina said, and Yukina started coming close to Ran’s feet.  
\- M-minato-san, what are you-  
Foot fetish. Ran already heard of that, but she didn’t know that Yukina has it. What will Yukina do to Ran’s feet???  
Yukina started leaving little soft kisses on Ran’s toes. Ran realized that she likes it and she let Yukina do anything with her.  
Yukina started massaging Ran’s feet, licking them and leaving love bites on them. Then she took Ran’s foot and started sucking it.  
\- W-what the fuck, Yuki-  
\- mmm feet  
Yukina started doing more and more naughty things with Ran’s feet. These feet became Yukina’s favorite thing in the world. They smelled so nice, they were so clean and they belonged to Yukina’s crush, Mitake Ran. Ran enjoyed Yukina’s affection and she never wanted this to end, but suddenly she heard someone’s footsteps.  
Girls started taking on their clothes. What if someone will see them like that?!  
Somebody knocked the door. Yukina opened it.  
It was Marina.  
\- Heeey girls! I’m sorry for interrupting, but I’m going to lock Circle right now! You probably had an important rehearsal because it’s so late and you’re still here, so... you can go home, I guess?  
Ran looked at the window. It was so dark and late already...  
\- I have to go, Mitake-san. Thank you for the rehearsal. And you forgot something... - she gave Ran her phone.  
\- Y-you found it?! T-thank you, Minato-san...  
\- No problem, Mitake-san. - Yukina smiled. - See you tomorrow. Bye.  
Yukina left.  
\- Bye...  
Ran went home.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about Yukina, and when she came home, she took a photo of her feet and sent it to Yukina. Then she went to sleep.  
She can’t wait to see Yukina again. Maybe she should do something with Yukina’s feet next time...


	2. A letter for my fans ❤️

Thank you everyone who read foot club yukiran. 🤍  
New hot sex fic soon!


End file.
